


Пробуждение

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Rain Wilds Chronicles - Robin Hobb
Genre: Adventure, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кельсингра просыпалась, и Рапскаль просыпался вместе с ней.<br/>Бета: wakeupinlondon, Aviendha<br/>Написано на ОК-2014 для команды Робин Хобб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пробуждение

— Рапскаль! — позвала его Амаринда. — Рапскаль, так больше нельзя. Ты утонешь в воспоминаниях.  
Она потянула его, словно маленького ребёнка, за руку. Поток чужих воспоминаний иссяк, стоило ему перестать прикасаться к камню памяти. Это было похоже на падение с драконьей спины в реку: неожиданно, болезненно и отрезвляюще.  
— Рапскаль?  
Он посмотрел на Амаринду, но вместо неё увидел Тимару. Её тёмные волосы были небрежно стянуты в узел на затылке, а крылья свисали по бокам. Если не присматриваться, то их можно было спутать с полами плаща.  
— Сколько?  
Рапскаль хотел спросить, сколько прошло времени, но не смог. В горле пересохло, каждое слово причиняло боль.  
— Сутки, — она вздохнула и обняла его.  
Тимара редко позволяла себе показывать привязанность — вбитые с детства правила и запреты всё ещё её сдерживали.  
Значит, испугалась, что в этот раз он не вернётся.  
Довольно зажмурившись, Рапскаль сжал Тимару в объятиях. Он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии прикасаться к ней.  
— Пошли домой, Рапскаль.  
— Пошли.  
Сегодня можно немного отдохнуть, а завтра вернуться и продолжить поиски. Осталось ещё много колонн, и ключ к пробуждению города наверняка был спрятан в одной из них.

***  
Иногда Рапскалю казалось, будто всё, что его окружает, — сон. Дурной, затянувшийся, вязкий кошмар, который всё длится и длится. Очень хотелось проснуться, но не получалось.  
Каждую ночь, засыпая, Рапскаль повторял себе, что завтра всё изменится. Но наступало утро, он открывал глаза и видел всё тот же потолок с серебряными прожилками. Его по-прежнему звали Рапскаль, а не Теллатор, а его Амаринда выбрала ремесленника вместо воина.  
В небе летали драконы, но Кельсингра спала крепким сном, иногда вздыхая и ворочаясь, отчего землю рассекали безобразные трещины. Рапскаль верил, что сумеет пробудить город. Что по улицам вновь будут гулять сотни Элдерлингов, на площадях и амфитеатрах — выступать артисты, а в мастерских начнут создавать чудесные вещи, которыми когда-то так славилась Кельсингра.  
Возможно, тогда он тоже сумеет проснуться.

***  
Их дом находился над драконьими купальнями. Просторные комнаты, объединённые дверьми-арками, казались Рапскалю роскошными. Теллатор же смотрел равнодушно, с лёгким пренебрежением человека, давным-давно привыкшего к богатству. Две его личности тесно переплелись между собой, из-за чего порой возникало ощущение, что его настоящего больше нет. Что место Рапскаля занял незнакомец с алой чешуей и ледяным сердцем.  
Сначала он жил в комнатах один. Ему нравилась простая, аскетичная обстановка, единственным украшением которой была мозаика, сделанная из разноцветных стекляшек. На рассвете и закате солнечные лучи преломлялись в них, отчего казалось, что драконы, изображённые на мозаике, движутся.  
Однажды Рапскаль несколько дней провёл погружённым в чужие воспоминания, чем напугал хранителей драконов. Они долго искали его, пока не нашли рядом с колонной с серебряными прожилками. Тогда он сильно исхудал, стал больным и слабым. Посоветовавшись, хранители решили, что по очереди будут присматривать за ним.  
Поначалу им это удавалось, но проходило время, и ничего не менялось. Рапскаля по-прежнему тянуло исследовать город, и он придумывал сотни увёрток, чтобы избавиться от надоедливых сторожей.  
Ото всех, кроме Тимары.  
Как-то вечером она постучала в его дверь с сумкой в руках да Татсом, маячившим за её плечом. Рапскалю безумно хотелось захлопнуть перед ними дверь, но он не смог.  
Он устал от одиночества.

***  
— Что ты видел сегодня? — спросила Тимара.  
Рапскаль ел кашу с куском мяса. Пища казалась ему безвкусной и пресной, совершенно не похожей на изысканные блюда из воспоминаний.  
— Банкет. Элдерлинги принимали гостей из города, который когда-то был на месте Трехгора. Привозили удивительные игрушки, размером с ребёнка. Их плоть была сделана из дерева и глины, а внутри — шестерёнки и сталь, благодаря которой они могли двигаться и даже разговаривать. — Он закрыл глаза, стараясь в мельчайших подробностях вспомнить увиденное чудо.  
— Глупость какая. Зачем создавать такие дорогие игрушки для детей?  
— Не знаю, Тимара. Мне кажется, что они не предназначались для детей… Скорее, для взрослых, которые хотели иметь детей.  
Все они помнили, как трудно было королеве Малте сберечь жизнь маленькому Фрону.  
— Всё равно это неправильно, — сказал Татс. Он сидел за столом и мастерил стрелы. Завтра была его очередь идти на охоту.  
За год, проведённый в Кельсингре, хранители распределили обязанности, чтобы облегчить себе существование. Она была спокойной и размеренной, но не ограниченной правилами, навязанными в детстве. Не было больше вуалей, чтобы скрыть чешую и наросты, не было и сожалений об утраченном. Хранители и люди, которые приехали вслед за ними, заново строили свою жизнь, не оглядываясь назад.  
Рапскаль не стал спорить с Татсом. Он воспринимал его как неизбежное зло, с которым надо мириться, чтобы Тимара была рядом.  
Ложась спать, Рапскаль привычно положил кинжал под подушку. Он знал, что в городе было безопасно, но привычка Теллатора оказалась сильнее здравого смысла.  
Ночью ему приснилась Амаринда. Обнажённая и бесстыдная, она кормила его виноградом и рассказывала забавную историю о наставнике. Рапскаль перехватил её руку с ягодой и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать, но Амаринда звонко рассмеялась и, вывернувшись, оседлала его.  
Откинула голову назад и качнула бёдрами, дразня. Она напоминала дикую грушу, которую он когда-то нашёл в лесу: кисло-сладкая, сочная, похожая на маленькое солнце. Рапскаль сжал её бедра, скользнул руками выше, наблюдая, как чешуя становилась насыщенного синего цвета, а за спиной раскрывались крылья. Амаринда медленно превращалась в Тимару. Будто живое серебро, проникала в неё, делая ещё желаннее и недоступней.  
Миг — и вот уже Тимара стонала под его руками, как в их первую и единственную ночь. Она улыбалась, позволяя целовать и ласкать себя, шептала, что он ей нужен.  
Нужен больше, чем Татс.  
Темнота окружала их, сгущалась, принимая форму человеческого тела. За спиной Тимары появилось существо с длинными острыми когтями на руках. Рапскаль хотел оттолкнуть угрозу, но его ладонь прошла сквозь чужака, словно тот был соткан из тумана.  
Тьма затягивала его, сжимала в объятиях, целовала, смотрела на него медными глазами Татса и ухмылялась.  
 _Видишь, она даже во сне принадлежит мне. Вы оба._  
Рапскаль закричал — он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более беспомощным, чем сейчас, — а потом проснулся.

***  
— Тише. Это всего лишь сон, — шептала Тимара, пытаясь забрать у него кинжал.  
Рапскаль не помнил, как достал его, не помнил, как порезался. Рана на ладони болела и кровоточила, но он готов был терпеть. Он стерпел бы тысячу порезов, лишь бы Тимара никуда не уходила.  
— Да уж, дружище. Ещё немного, и ты бы остался без пальца.  
Татс, взъерошенный и злой, оттеснил Тимару и забрал у него кинжал. А потом обработал рану и наложил повязку.  
— Хуже ребёнка. Те хотя бы иногда думают, прежде чем сделать, а ты все мозги отдал камню памяти.  
— Татс! — укоризненно воскликнула Тимара.  
— О, только не надо его защищать. Он ведёт себя как капризный ребёнок, совершенно не думая о последствиях.  
— Никто не просил тебя мне помогать, — огрызнулся Рапскаль.  
Ему всё ещё было не по себе после кошмара. Он хотел, чтобы Татс поскорее ушёл, но сегодня Са повернулся к нему спиной.  
Друзья проверили постели в поисках оружия, но, ничего не найдя, ненадолго оставили Рапскаля. Как оказалось, только для того, чтобы принести подушки с одеялами и лечь рядом с ним.  
— Спи, — сказал Татс, закутываясь в одеяло.  
С противоположной стороны легла Тимара. Рапскаль знал, что она обиделась, и хотел извиниться, но рядом был Татс, ставший непреодолимой пропастью между ними.

***  
— Опять направляешься к колоннам?  
— Тебе какое дело? — спросил Рапскаль.  
Татс утром не пошёл на охоту, а последовал за ним. Он не пытался остановить его или отговорить погружаться в воспоминания, просто всё время находился рядом.  
— Тимара попросила присмотреть за тобой, — нехотя признался Татс. — Хочешь исследовать город — пожалуйста. Только знай меру и не впадай в крайности.  
Рапскалю нечего было возразить. Он шёл вперёд, сдерживая дурацкое детское желание сбежать. Теллатор не стал бы сбегать. Он вызвал бы Татса на поединок, силой доказывая право самому принимать решения.  
На площади с камнями памяти было пусто и тихо, но это ненадолго. Стоит прикоснуться к стенам или колоннам — и воздух наполнится звуками и запахами, а вокруг появятся призраки Элдерлингов, которые когда-то жили в Кельсингре. Рапскаль прикоснулся к ещё не исследованной колонне. Водоворот чужих воспоминаний подхватил его, завертел. Он то тонул в них, то всплывал на поверхность, преодолевая шум десятков голосов.  
Сегодня ему повезло. Рапскаль оказался в комнате с водяными резервуарами. Их соединяли трубы и странные механизмы, похожие на огромные колёса. Он стоял на деревянной площадке, и с неё хорошо было видно, как вода перекачивалась по трубам и приводила в движение весь механизм.  
Чужие воспоминания подсказывали ему, что система клапанов помогала обогревать дома и теплицы, наполнять водой фонтаны на площади драконов и купальни. Всё, что нужно, — это вовремя нажимать на рычаги.  
— Ты нашёл, что искал?  
Рапскаль посмотрел на говорившего — Элдерлинга с бронзовой чешуёй и смутно знакомыми чертами лица.  
— Да.  
— Замечательно!  
Элдерлинг хлопнул в ладоши, и всё, что их окружало, разлетелось на осколки. Рапскаль вновь попал в водоворот, но на этот раз он не затягивал, а выталкивал его. Миг — и он оказался на площади, жадно ловя ртом воздух, словно и вправду тонул.  
— Цел? — спросил Татс. Он сидел рядом, уставший и со взъерошенными волосами.  
— Да. — Сегодня Рапскаль действительно ощущал себя целым после погружения в воспоминания.  
«Возможно, то, что Татс теперь всегда будет рядом, не так уж и плохо», — мелькнула в его голове мысль.

***  
С того дня они вдвоём искали комнаты с рычагами из воспоминаний. Татс согласился помочь ему, если Рапскаль больше не будет в одиночестве днями просиживать возле камней памяти. Это была сделка, о которой они не рассказали Тимаре, прекрасно зная, что она разозлится. Их дружба, которая, казалось, была давно утрачена, вернулась, став мостом, перекинутым через воображаемую пропасть. Она соединяла их так же, как и Тимара. Заполняла пустоту и вытесняла Теллатора.  
По ночам они по-прежнему спали вместе. Рапскалю нравилось ощущать заботу друзей и тепло их тел. Вот только друзьями он их больше не мог назвать. Семья. Единственная семья, которая всегда принимала его таким, каким он был. Со временем Татс перестал ревновать Тимару к Рапскалю. Пропасть между ними становилась всё уже, пока однажды не исчезла.  
Это произошло одним вечером, когда Тимара готовилась ко сну в ставшей общей комнате. Она собиралась расчесать волосы, но Рапскаль спросил, можно ли это сделать ему. Тимара согласилась.  
Он растягивал удовольствие, любуясь необычным цветом локонов и блеском чешуи на её плечах, а когда закончил, то увидел Татса. Он задумчиво смотрел на них, а потом вдруг улыбнулся, словно принял для себя важное решение.  
В конце концов, не обязательно выбирать кого-то одного, чтобы быть счастливым.

***  
— Татс, как ты мог!  
Тимара действительно разозлилась. Её крылья встопорщились, делая её больше и опаснее, руки были сжаты в кулаки, и казалось, что она вот-вот набросится на них.  
— Я тебя просила присмотреть за Рапскалем, а не потакать его капризам. Как ты не понимаешь, что это опасно!  
— Но, Тимара…  
Татс попытался оправдаться, но безуспешно. Она продолжала отчитывать его, как провинившегося ребенка. Рапскаль благоразумно помалкивал. Он знал, что когда Тимара немного успокоится, с ней можно будет поговорить и убедить, что ничего плохого не произошло.  
Во время их с Татсом исследования города она застала их погружёнными в чужие воспоминания. Это произошло на улице Полумесяца. Такое название ей дали за необычную форму: здесь не было никаких важных зданий или богатых домов, но зато стояли несколько колонн, сделанных из камня памяти, которые могли хранить важные воспоминания.  
— И после этого ты ещё будешь называть его ребёнком. Как ты не можешь понять, что я вас лю…  
Раздался протяжный скрип, а после часть мощёной булыжниками дороги рухнула вниз. Тимара вскрикнула и отчаянно замахала крыльями, пытаясь удержать Татса. Летать она так и не научилась, но зато могла планировать. Благодаря этому ей удалось выиграть несколько драгоценных мгновений и плавно опустить Татса вниз.  
Рапскаль заглянул в образовавшуюся дыру и облегчённо вздохнул, увидев, что они не пострадали. Тимара отряхивала одежду, а Татс осматривался. Затем поднял голову и, широко улыбнувшись, сказал:  
— Мы нашли его, Рапскаль. Нашли.

***  
Вода, как и много десятилетий назад, сумела запустить сложный механизм, который вновь возрождал Кельсингру к жизни, — будто живое серебро, такая же важная и драгоценная. Элдерлинги, основавшие город, придумали изящное решение многих проблем, используя в своих изобретениях силу и напор воды.  
Огромные колёса крутились, мерно поскрипывая. Часть труб при обвале сломались, как и помост, где находились рычаги. Но восстановлением хранители займутся завтра. Сегодня же они радовались своей победе.  
Тимара обнимала Рапскаля и Татса так крепко, словно боялась, что они исчезнут. Было не важно, где чьи руки, не важно, что ещё месяц назад парни с трудом переносили общество друг друга. Они были семьёй, и это единственное, что имело значение.  
Кельсингра просыпалась, и Рапскаль просыпался вместе с ней.


End file.
